


Look How Big You've Gotten

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, M/M, Not Beta Read, They're both adults in this, size comparison, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: Leopold takes a visit to the Heart Kingdom to catch up with his rival and his friends. Lolopechka decides that it would be best if he rooms with Asta while he's there. He's excited to have the opportunity to catch up with him more closely.
Relationships: Asta/Leopold Vermillion
Kudos: 84





	Look How Big You've Gotten

**Author's Note:**

> Did I give Leopold a big thing for blowjobs? Yes, yes I did. I don't know what I'm writing anymore lmao. Hope you all enjoy this one! I started writing it months ago and had the urge to finish it and it went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned, but I think I like this version better.

It’s been six months since Asta left for the Heart Kingdom and Leopold has decided to give them all a visit. The queen approved his visit since it would only be for a week and she saw no harm in it. He was currently having a conversation with her while Asta and the others were out just after his arrival.

“So, your Highness, where will I be staying?” he asked her. She thought about it for a moment before an odd expression came over her face.

“You are a good friend of Asta, are you not?” she asked. Leopold nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, for he is my rival!” he declared, hands on his hips in a power pose. “Does that mean I’ll be in the room next to his?” The queen smiled, a dangerous glint in her eye.

“Actually, I think it’ll be best if you room with him instead,” she said. Leopold’s pose faltered for a moment, but he shook it off. “Just don’t start too many fights, okay? You’ll be able to have some quality bonding time with your rival. I hope you’re alright with that.” Leopold nodded enthusiastically.

“Sounds good to me!” he said. “Which room is Asta staying in?”

“I’ll show you the way,” a man said. Leopold turned to see a man around his height with dark, spiky hair.

“Thank you, Gadjah,” the queen said. “Go ahead and follow him, Leopold. It was very nice meeting you.” Leopold bowed.

“It was nice meeting you as well, your Highness,” he said. He hurried to follow the man to where he’d be staying.

“I know she said you’d be staying in Asta’s room, but are you sure that you’re comfortable with that?” Gadjah asked.

“Of course,” Leopold said, with an odd glint of his own in his eye. “Asta and I go way back. It’ll be great to have a chance to catch up with him. I’d love to get a sparring match in to see his progress with his training.”

“Just make sure to keep the sparring in the appropriate settings,” Gadjah said. “If you and Asta tear up any part of this castle, I will be forced to punish you both.” Leopold shivered at the cold remark, but maintained his confident smile.

“No worries,” Leopold said. “As long as I’m here I will respect the wishes of your queen and be on my best behavior.” Gadjah nodded and stopped, gesturing to a door.

“This is the one,” he said. “You can wait in there until Asta returns. He should be back within the hour.”

“Okay, thank you, uh, Gadjah was it?” he said. Gadjah nodded. “Thank you Gadjah and I’ll be seeing you around.” He waved to the man and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

The room was a bit of a mess, but overall wasn't as bad as he expected. He took a few steps forward to take a look around. There were all kinds of souvenirs laying around the room as well as hastily thrown items of clothing. There was a huge bed in the center of the room and the bedding was tangled up in a ball on the mattress.

“I guess Asta and I will be sharing a bed,” he said. “Just like a sleepover!” He giggled and quickly made himself at home. He removed his cape and his cloak, setting them on a nearby table, and removed his shoes so he could jump onto the bed to sort out the bedding. He wrestled with the blankets for a few minutes, struggling to get them to comply. He grunted and sat down with his legs crossed.

He thought back to the last time he had seen Asta. Leopold himself had sprung up almost half a foot in the six months they’ve been apart. He had been a couple inches taller than Asta before, but he was sure that Asta had likely grown as well and pondered as to how their heights compared now. The door slammed open as he was lost in thought.

“LEO, YOU _ARE_ HERE!!!!” Asta yelled, running over and scooping him up in a crushing hug. He set him down on his feet in front of the bed. “Wow, look how big you’ve gotten! Not only did you get taller, but you’ve packed on some muscle! Good for you, man!” He gave him a hefty pat on the shoulder. The kid who had once just barely been taller than him was now a full head above him.

“Of course I’ve grown,” he said. “You’ve met my siblings. I was bound to have a growth spurt eventually. It’s a shame the same couldn’t be said for you. You’ve definitely gotten more muscular, but you're still just as short as ever.” Asta's face fell.

“Why’d you have to remind me?” Asta whined. “I’m not _that short_.” Asta squinted as he compared their heights and let out a harsh cry when he realized just how great the difference between them had become.

“Don’t be too discouraged,” Leopold said. “As your rival, my goal is to best you wherever possible, of course.” He turned around and walked around the bed only to frown at the covers that so clearly despised him. “Now, can you help me fix this mess? I was told we’re sharing the room during my stay and it’ll be hard to sleep without a blanket.” Asta laughed and walked over to the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll help,” Asta agreed. They spent the next twenty minutes or so fighting with the blankets until they finally loosened from their knots and laid down properly.

“Much better!” Leopold announced. “Now it actually looks like a proper bed.” Asta started taking off his gear to get ready for bed. Leopold shed his overshirt and climbed under the covers, snuggling his face into the pillow. Asta turned out the lights in the room before climbing in beside Leopold.

“G’night, Leo,” Asta said.

“Goodnight,” Leopold responded.

The two fell into a peaceful sleep. Asta dreamed of taking Sister Lily on a date. The town they were in was foggy and none of the patrons had a face. He paid no mind to these details and only chased after the Sister as she ran through the place. Asta was laughing and jogging along after her as she ran further and further into the mist until he couldn’t see her anymore. He stopped and looked around.

“Sister Lily?” he called out. “Where’d you go?” Just as he was about to start running again, he felt a hand grab his wrist and spin him around. The person’s other hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Asta moaned at the sensation and not long after, the person pulled away. Asta finally got a look at their face. “Leo?”

Asta woke up in a bit of shock. He hadn’t had a dream like that in a while. He felt an arm around his waist and turned his head to see that Leopold was cuddling him in his sleep. Asta blinked and then shrugged it off. Leopold tended to be pretty clingy in his sleep. Asta was about to go back to sleep when he felt warm lips against the back of his neck. He shivered.

“Hey, Asta, you awake?” Leopold whispered. His hand moved from draped over Asta’s stomach to lightly gripping his hip.

“Yeah, I’m uh- I’m up,” Asta responded. He turned his head back to look at Leopold again. “Couldn’t sleep?” Leopold pecked him on the lips.

“Nope,” he purred. “I was just wondering if you’d allow me to compare one more thing with you?” Asta blushed heavily, but cleared his throat.

“And uhhh, what were you wanting to compare?” he asked shakily. Leopold shifted, sitting up so he was on his knees.

“I’m curious which of us is more well endowed,” he said. “What do you say? Care to make a wager?” He had his thumbs under the waistband of his undergarments, waiting for an answer. Asta’s gaze flicked between his face and his crotch for a moment.

“Is there anything in it for me if I win?” Asta asked. Leopold laughed.

“Well, of course there is,” he said. “If you are larger than me while fully erect, I’ll suck your cock.” Asta spluttered at the answer. “It’s vice versa if mine is larger, though. So, what do you say?”

“I mean, sure,” Asta squeaked. “I can take you up on that bet.” Leopold grinned and yanked down his underwear, revealing his half-hard member. Asta’s face went even more red and he shifted to match Leopold before following suit.

“Uh oh,” Leopold said. “Looks like you’re off to a bad start, Asta. I hope you’re a grower.” Asta prickled at the jab, but chose to just sigh instead of dwelling on it. Leopold started slowly fisting his member, leaning his head back and biting his lip slightly. Asta smiled as he gained his usual confidence.

“Careful now,” Asta warned, beginning to stroke his own hardening member. “It almost sounds like you want to lose.” Leopold huffed out a laugh.

“Perhaps I do,” he teased. “Only one way to find out.” They both continued getting themselves off until they were both fully erect and achingly hard. “Well, look how big _you’ve_ gotten, rival of mine. You’ve definitely bested me.” Asta looked between the two cocks to see that Leopold was correct and Asta was greater than him in both length and girth.

“So, I guess it’s time for my prize?” Asta said. Leopold responded by pushing against his chest, causing him to land on his ass on the bed. Leopold leaned down between his legs, taking hold of him.

“Indeed it is,” he said. He licked a bead of precum from his tip before immediately taking him in. Asta gasped and moaned as he felt himself slowly slide down the young man’s throat. Asta threaded his hands into Leopold’s hair. He kept a firm grip on the locks, but tried not to pull as he was expertly deepthroated. Leopold moaned around him and Asta cried out.

“Holy shit, Leo,” Asta whined. “Where did you learn to do this so well?” Leopold pulled off his cock with a pop and fisted the member in quick motions.

“You learn a lot of things when you’re in a squad with almost nothing but men,” he said. “Especially if you’re as ambitious as me. With a rival like you, I have to be the best at everything to beat you, right?” Leopold gave him a smirk before looking him in the eyes as he slowly took him in all the way down to the base, swallowing around him once he was all the way down.

“You’re gonna kill me, Leo,” Asta moaned. Leopold moaned around him and set a fast pace, bobbing his head while never breaking eye contact. “Fuck, Leo, I’m gonna cum.”

Leopold bobbed his head faster until he felt the first shot of cum and took him all the way down to the base once again. He blushed heavily as he swallowed down Asta’s entire thick load. His eyes glassed over and he came onto the sheets underneath them. He continued to suck on Asta’s cock until there wasn’t a single drop left and pulled off of him, still looking completely blissed out. He panted as he gazed up at Asta.

“Come here,” Asta sighed. He pulled Leopold into a soft embrace. “You did a great job, Leo. I’ve got one hell of a rival.” Leopold smiled and returned his embrace. They separated, both with blushing smiles. Asta looked down. “Agh, but now the sheets are dirty! Gadjah is gonna kill me if it leaves a stain!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you liked it and feel free to leave suggestions and criticisms down below! I'm planning to branch out soon and post stuff for Haikyuu and Jujutsu Kaisen! Hope you all have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
